Teen Titans
The Teen Titans is a heroic supergroup originally founded by three sidekicks: Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. Later joined by Wonder Girl and Speedy, the group was created to be a "Junior Justice League", with its membership composed of teenaged superheroes and sidekicks. It was intended to be an "adult/mentor-free zone" for the teen heroes to socialize and unwind with their peers. Since the group's creation, the Titans have become a force to be reckoned with, working alongside other groups like the Justice League of America to fight crime and the forces of evil. History When Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad teamed up to defeat a weather-controlling villain known as Mister Twister, they subsequently decided to form a group for future endeavours, a decision supported by their mentors Batman, the Flash and Aquaman. Recruiting fellow sidekicks Wonder Girl and Speedy, their first adventures brought them against the Separated Man, a band of criminals impersonating a pop band named the Flips, as well as a giant robot known as El Conquistadore. After unveiling the mystery behind the so-called "Beast-God of Xochatan", the Titans established themselves in their first headquarters; the Titans Lair and calling themselves the "Teen Titans" based on a suggestion from Donna Troy who got the idea from a residual memory of her time with the Titans of Myth. In time, the Teen Titans met a millionaire industrialist named Loren Jupiter, who was putting together a training program designed to help young heroes work within a team dynamic. The Titans agreed to work under Jupiter’s tutelage and met several more heroes who would eventually become part of the team. After disbanding for a two-year hiatus, the Titans reformed in response to an emergency distress signal they discovered coming from their long-abandoned lair. After encountering Doctor Light, who had discovered their secret headquarters and sent the signal in order to bait them into a trap. After suffering a narrow defeat at the hands of Doctor Light, the Titans decided to abandon their old headquarters forever and, after the brief formation of a subgroup known as "Titans West" (named for being based in the west coast of America) and relocating their base to a discotheque named Gabriel’s Horn on Long Island, dissolved after summarizing that they had outgrown the "Teen" Titans and went their separate ways. Some time later, when the other-worldly demon Trigon threatened to enter the Earth's dimension, his daughter, Raven, sensed his arrival and sought to revive the Teen Titans after the Justice League refused to take her seriously. Together Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Changeling, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg were able to repel Trigon’s incursion and the Titans remained a team to face other adversaries such as the Ravager, Brother Blood and Blackfire, residing in a custom-made tower on an island in New York's East River. It was during this time that Robin changed his identity to Nightwing and Speedy changed his name to Arsenal. While still supported by her friends and family, Raven eventually succumbed to her father's influence after a series of demonic outbursts that led to Kid Flash leaving the team. During Trigon’s resurgence, her home dimension, Azarath, was destroyed and Raven had to be killed in order to defeat Trigon for a second time. While Raven was eventually resurrected in a scheme by Brother Blood, after various adventures and renaming themselves the "Titans" after noting that the majority of their members were in their early twenties, the group was thrown into turmoil when the Titans were viciously hunted by the Wildebeest Society who were controlled by the spirits of Azarath, now corrupted by Trigon. The group's defeat saw the deaths of many Titans members, including Raven and Deathstroke's son, Jericho. After the return of Dark Raven, the destruction of his wedding to Starfire and the Zero Hour incident, Nightwing stepped down as team leader and the role was given to Arsenal. After the team was threatened with lawsuits due to their involvement in incidents resulting in damage to public infrastructure, Arsenal agreed that the Titans would work for the United States Government in exchange for having their pending lawsuits thrown out. While they retained a satellite base, they also took up residence in a Liberty Island Base in New Jersey. The team disbanded when Sarge Steel cut their government funding. The next incarnation of the team formed when Cyborg returned to Earth as Cyberion and threatened the planet. The Titans remained together to train and provide an example for younger heroes. Fighting criminals like Cheshire, Deathstroke and Hangmen, the Titans briefly recruited a group of youngsters from an orphanage in the Department of Extranormal Operations before disbanding after Donna Troy's death at the hands of a rogue Superman android. During this time, the current generation of teen heroes and sidekicks united following the example of the original Teen Titans group and formed their own group known as Young Justice, headed by the current Robin, Superboy and Impulse, setting up their lair in the original Justice League cave headquarters in Happy Harbor. Joined by heroines Wonder Girl Secret and Arrowette, the group engages in various adventures before disbanding in guilt over their own involvement in Donna Troy's death. Shortly after, however, Cyborg builds a new Titans Tower in San Francisco and he, Beast Boy and Starfire decide to continue the Teen Titans tradition and mentor the next generation by establishing a new weekends-only team; sending initial invitations to Impulse, Robin, Superboy and Wonder Girl. The newly established group soon blossomed in size, with a reborn Raven returning to the group, a new Speedy joining the ranks and Robin taking over as de facto leader after the older Titans relinquished their control over the group. Greatly shaken, although managing to remain together, following the return of Donna Troy and the Infinite Crisis incident, the Teen Titans are briefly challenged by a Titans East team formed by Deathstroke in a ploy to cement his daughter, the current Ravager, and his resurrected son, Jericho, in the Teen Titans so that they can have the family that he could never provide. Around this time the older Titans also reformed their own team of older Teen Titans members in New York. In the upheaval of Brainiac's attack on Earth and the unleashing of his Exobytes by Future Lex Luthor, the Teen Titans do what they can to contain the disasters erupting around them as a family. Involvement *Some of the Titans become subject to the metal virus in the Metal Part I episode and must be cured in the Bounty: Titans Go Metal weekly mission. Heroes * When Raven falls under the sway of her father, Trigon, and invades the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit, the Titans rush to her aid only to also fall under her sway. The player must enter the Special Crime Unit and confront the possessed Titans before confronting Raven herself to free her from her father's influence. * While within the Flash Museum, New Heroes can encounter Titans members preparing to enter the Speed Force to investigate the worsening Paradox rifts during the Brothers in Arms and Family Reunion operations. Villains * Similar to the Hero storyline; rather than the Titans being possessed, however, they are present to help save Raven from Trigon's influence. The Player still defeats each of them as they progress towards Raven. * Instead of fighting Raven to free her from Trigon's influence, villains fight her in order to break her will so that Trigon can possess her more easily. * When you encounter the Titans in Brother Blood's Sanctum, you get to choose 2 out of 5 to defeat and corrupt. When you defeat the 2nd Titan, the other 3 would break free and the fight turns into a 3 vs 3. Do note that every time you beat another Titan, you will get healed; so focus on one at a time. ** Depending on your Powers / Skills, who you choose to make your ally might make the ensuing 3 vs 3 a lot more difficult or easier. Converting Donna Troy and Starfire first is suggested, as Donna tends to disable her enemies and Starfire deals a lot of aerial damage. *As they are involved in investigating the source of the Paradox Reapers and pursuing The Rogues, the Titans become the targets of villain bounties throughout Metropolis, Central City and Gotham City. *As the Paradox rifts worsen, the Titans travel the Speed Force to further their investigations. New Villains can encounter and battle them during chance encounters within the Speed Force during the Brothers in Arms and Family Reunion operations. Members Iconics/Bosses Mobs Associated Equipment Trivia * The Teen Titans first appeared in The Brave and the Bold #54 (1964) * Static's inclusion in the roster is possibly an allusion to writer Geoff Johns' original desire to include the hero in the team's 2003 series due to the popularity of the hero's animated series, , but was unable to do so due to legal issues. * The team's battle cry "Titans Together!" was originally used by Nightwing to rally the group's members. Since then the slogan has been used by the group's leaders at various times to that effect. * During his time as a member of Arsenal's government funded Teen Titans group, Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) and Donna Troy (then a member of the intergalactic police force, the Darkstars) pursued a romance that ended when the pair opted to go their independent ways. * Beast Boy initially sought membership with the original incarnation of the Teen Titans but was rejected for being too young at the time. Gallery File:Titans1.png File:TeenTitans.jpg DiZ2Ed9UcAAI4Q5.jpg large.jpg See Also *Titans Tower External links * Wikipedia * DC Database *www.titanstower.com Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans